powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From Out of Nowhere (Revisited Series)
From Out of Nowhere are the first and second episodes of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. This episode follows up directly from the finale of Power Rangers: Aero. Part 1 Synopsis Continuing from the end of "Chase into Space", Telissa travels to the Cimmerian planet, where she is seen attending a massive party of various villains within the Power Rangers: Revisited franchise. She brags to Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and countless other attendees about her victory over the Aero Rangers and the destruction of the Power Chamber. However, she does not realize that the Chamber has reformed itself again, this time with an impenetrable force field placed around it. Dark Specter, who claims to be the monarch of all evil appears, and tells the attendees that he has captured Zordon, and is draining him of his strength. Once he is fully drained, the lava rising from the base of his energy tube would ultimately destroy him, "extinguishing the power forever." Lord Zedd proposes a toast to Dark Specter's victory, and everyone drinks except for a cloaked figure at the end of the table. Astronema, who is rumored to be the next Queen of Evil, accuses him of being a spy, and a fight ensues. Goldar manages to remove the man's cloak, revealing him to be a Red Ranger. Before he can be stopped, he calls on his Galaxy Glider to escape. Rita and Telissa compete over who will be sent to capture him, but Dark Specter chooses Astronema instead. She is given the Dark Fortress, a powerful space ship, and is sent off to capture the Ranger. Meanwhile, aboard the Space Shuttle, it is revealed that Alpha 5's voice chip is now damaged completely, causing him to speak unintelligibly, save for a few random words now and again. When the shuttle appears to be on a collision course with a massive ship, the Astro Megaship, it fires a tractor beam to pull the Rangers in. They disembark and explore the ship, but find no one on it. Barely escaping Astronema's footsoldiers, the Quantrons, the mysterious Red Ranger makes his way back to his ship, only to find the Rangers, Delta 4 and Alpha 5 on board. Believing them to be enemies, he runs from them at first, then attacks, but is interrupted by Astronema's forces firing on the Astro Megaship, damaging the engine. T.J. and Alpha repair the broken engine, saving it from crash landing on Jupiter, however, they still are forced to make an emergency landing. When the Quantrons attack on the ground, the Red Ranger leaves the ship to stop them, but not before T.J. and the others join him to help fight them off. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (former Blue Aero Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) Notes *First appearance of Andros, Dark Specter, and Astronema. *First appearance of the Astro Megaship. *Lord Zedd and Rita appear for the first time since "Aero: A Power Rangers Adventure". *Andros does not appear unmorphed in this episode, nor is he named. None of the other Rangers appear morphed in this episode, due to not yet receiving new morphers. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) are credited but do not appear in this episode. Part 2 Synopsis After defeating the Quantrons on the surface of Jupiter, the Rangers return to the Astro Megaship. The mysterious Red Ranger reveals himself to be Andros, a human living on a space colony known as KO-35. Andros works on repairs to the ship to allow it to take off again, while Carlos attempts (and fails) to restore Alpha 5's speech. Andros tells the Rangers that he is going to send them off back to Earth as he searches for Zordon alone, stating that he doesn't need help from "planetary Rangers" that don't know anything about space. Andros repairs Alpha's voice chip, and the Rangers return to the surface of Jupiter to board the NASADA shuttle and return home, only to realize that Alpha has gone missing. On board the Megaship, Alpha tries to convince Andros that he can't save Zordon alone, and needs as much help as he can get. Meanwhile, Astronema attacks the former Aero Rangers in an attempt to gain Andros' location. When the Rangers refuse to talk, she orders their deaths. Before this can happen, the Astro Megaship appears, taking out the Quantrons that held the Aero Rangers hostage. Andros disembarks, giving each ranger their own Astro Morpher. The group morphs into the Space Rangers, and take down the remaining Quantrons. Once back on the Astro Megaship, Andros takes off with one of Astronema's fighters in pursuit. While Alpha fiddles with the black box he had recovered from the destroyed Power Chamber, the ship exchanges blows with the Astro Megaship, the latter losing the fight. Finally, Alpha deciphers the code that allows the NASADA shuttle to combine with the Astro Megaship to form the Astro Megazord, all "part of Zordon's master plan." Once the Megazord is formed, it destroys the fighter that was after it in a single blow. After the battle, Andros explains that supplies are needed to repair the Astro Megazord. Cassie suggests they head to Earth to enlist the aid of NASADA, and Andros somewhat reluctantly agrees. Seeing this change in course, Astronema gives pursuit, saying she is willing to destroy the entire planet if she has to in order to stop the Rangers from saving Zordon. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (former Blue Aero Ranger) Notes *First appearance of the Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Space Rangers. *First appearance of the Astro Morphers. *Due to footage reuse, Andros is shown morphed (sans helmet) while Alpha is talking about the Astro Megazord, and in the next shot, he is fully unmorphed. *Hilary Shepard Turner has been removed from the opening credits while Christopher Khayman Lee and Melody Perkins have been added. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) are credited but do not appear in this episode. *Astronema's "Sphinx Ship" in this episode was thought by many viewers to be the Dark Fortress, until the actual Fortess was used. Errors *The Petrapod had a seat at the main banquet table despite not being a main villain. *At the rate the lava was rising in Zordon's tube, he should have been drained of his powers within minutes. *Andros's black gloves vanished when his robe was taken off. *The Megaship was shown to have the shuttle's fins protruding from its front before it arrived. *When Andros let go of his Spiral Saber it dropped down, despite their being no 'down' in space. *DECA reported that the Megaship was falling from "200 meters", but the ship was then shown to be falling from much higher. *How did the Rangers not notice Alpha and Delta were missing before the Megaship left? *Alpha's voice showed some signs of being damaged during Chase into Space (when his voice starts to garble a bit after the Power Chamber explosion), and yet it is damaged completely in this episode. Fortunately, Andros fixes Alpha's speechboard and the little robot goes back to normal. Category:Episode Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode